Question: Rewrite ${((5^{3})(6^{8}))^{-12}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 6^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((5^{3})(6^{8}))^{-12} = (5^{(3)(-12)})(6^{(8)(-12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{3})(6^{8}))^{-12}} = 5^{-36} \times 6^{-96}} $